


You're weird, I'm weird, you know what the means

by soulpunk1808



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 09:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulpunk1808/pseuds/soulpunk1808
Summary: YA DATE





	You're weird, I'm weird, you know what the means

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I am so tired and these are literally the funniest thing for me to do  
> and quicker than drawing comics SO HERE YA GO
> 
> Also I can't believe people read the last one
> 
> This was also inspired by nerd, so here we go

Ginny and Luna sat in the library studying  
"I like weird things" Luna suddenly said  
"I like weird things, I am a weird thing, we should date"

And that is the story of Ginny and Luna dating


End file.
